Storys of HSM3
by Galita99
Summary: It's like the movie, you will realy liked it.


Chapter 1

HSM3

IN THE PARK

``Hello!How are you Troy?´´

``Oh! Fine thanks, and you?´´said Troy to Sharpay.

``Fine, tomorrow I'm going to the beach, do you want to come?´´

``Hello Troy!´´said Gabriella

``Hello, oh sorry I'm going with Gab´´

And they went to Troy's house.

``Oh sorry! I'm going with Gab´´said Sharpay mockinglw and then she went to her house.

IN TROY'S HOUSE

``What were you talking about with Sharpay?´´said Gabriella

``Oh!, nothing, she started, she asked me if I wanted to go to the beach with her, but I want to go with you, do you want to come tomorrow to the beach?´´

``OK´´

``Do you want to go to the cinema now?´´

``Yes´´

They went to the cinema and...

``Do you liked?´´

``Mmm... not very much...´´

``It was really cool!!!´´

``OK, goodbye´´

``What's the mater?´´

``I don't want to talk now about that´´

Troy was confused, what happened?

IN THE SCHOOL

``What happened yesterday?´´

``Nothing Troy´´

``You told me that you will talk to me today´´

``Oh!, yes´´said Gab``When you talk to Sharpay, you look at her with a lovely smile´´

``Are you jealous?´´

``No! I' not!-on...only tha...that you talk to her very smiley and cute´´

``And that's bad?´´

``I think so... It's like..like...she's your girlfriend, or something like that, what's about me?nothing?- you take me to the cinema and you take _Sharpay_ to learn surf-it's that normal?, I _am_ your girlfriend, not Sharpay.´´

``Can I be friend of someone?´´

``Yes, but not have two girlfriends´´

``She isn't my girlfriend´´

``It looks so´´

``Don't talk me more, OK?´´

Then Troy went with Sharpay...

``Hello Sharpay´´

``Hello Troy´´

``Can I go to the beach with you?´´

``Yes!, tomorrow at 10:30 I will go to your house, OK?

``OK-do you want to come today to my house?´´

``OK´´

And Gabriella...

``Hello Taylor´´said Gab

``Hello,what happened?´´

``I fought with Troy´´

``What?!-why?´´

``I told he that...of Sharpay, and then...-he's there, with Sharpay, he broke my heart´´

``Don't worry, you are very good person´´

``And he too, but we fought´´

Then...

``Hello Ryan´´

``Hello Gabriella-what happened?´´

``I fought with Troy´´

``Don't worry-it's only the life´´

``Yea...´´

``Do you want to go to the cinema?, you will be a more happy´´

``OK-thanks, see you´´

AT 10:30 IN TROY'S HOUSE

``Come on Troy!-put all the things here.´´

``OK´´

``Hello Troy´´said the parents of the girl

...

IN THE CINEMA

``Gabriella...´´

``Yes?´´

``Are you a bit more happy?´´

``Yes, I think that we can be friends but like girl and boyfriend no. I will talk to Troy, I want to be her friend, but no her girlfriend.´´

``Can I be your best friend or second best friend?´´

``Yes, now you are my best friend´´

``Really?when you decided?´´

``Yesterday...´´

``I love you, like a friend´´said Ryan

IN THE BEACH

``Shar, we are going to a bar´´

``OK mum´´

``Your parents are very nice´´

``Yeah! And, what about Boi?´´

``Your dog?, It's very very very nice!´´

``Yes, I give he all my love, I haven't got friends...´´

``That's because you are sometimes bad with the people´´

``Do you think that?´´

``Yea...But you can change´´said Troy

Troy talk to Sharpay and in two or three days she was changed.

IN THE PARK

Gabriella and Ryan are very friends. They are in the park. Troy and Gabriella broke twenty days ago-now their are friends.

``Gabriella...´´

``You can call me Gab if you want´´

``OK, Gab-you are for me a little more that a best friend, do you want to be my girlfriend?´´

``Yes...´´

_Ring-Ring-Ring..._

``Sorry, It's my mum´´

``Ha ha´´

``Hi mum´´

``Hi. Were are you?´´

``In the park, with Gabriella´´

Ryan got up, then he goes a little more far of Gabriella.

``What are you doing with Gabriella?´´

``Mum! She's my best friend, do you remember?´´

``Yea!´´

``Now she's my girlfriend´´

``What?!´´

``What do you want?´´

``Nothing, I wanted to know how is my sun´´

``OK, bye-bye´´

``Bye-bye´´

``Sorry, mothers...´´

``Yea... ha ha´´

``Do you want to come to my house?we can play´´

``OK, but...play what?´´

``PlayStation3, we can dance...´´

``A-ha...OK´´

IN A MOUNTAIN

``Troy, you are a very good person´´

``Thanks, you too´´

``Don't lie!!´´

``I'm not lying´´

``We are very big friends, we are always together´´

``Yes...Do you want to be...´´

``Yes´´said Sharpay very happy

**... **


End file.
